


Oof

by GalekhXigisi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Light Angst, Unfinished chat fic w angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Kudos: 8





	Oof

**_Vibe check Tozier_ ** **has created a group chat**

**_Vibe check Tozier_ ** **has added six contact to the group chat**

**_Vibe check Tozier_ ** **has renamed the chat** **_Losers Club!!!_ **

**Vibe check Tozier:** I have now done the Christian Lord's work 

**Stan the Man:** Christian lord especially? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** I'm a newish boy with lowkey Buddhist beliefs 

**Vibe check Tozier:** I'm also very much vibjn 

**Vibe check Tozier:** nvm I can't spell anymore 

**Vibe check Tozier:** can't spell Vibin or Jewish smh

**Eddie Spaghetti:** I am going to slaughter you in cold blood, Richard 

**Vibe check Tozier:** 👀👀👀Edward Spaghedward 👀👀👀 keep our sex life out of the group chat 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** mother fucking NASTY 

**Vibe check Tozier:** I am both mother fucking AND nasty!!!

**Vibe check Tozier:** My two talents!!!

**Vibe check Tozier:** being nasty and fucking Eds' mom!!

**Vibe check Tozier:** Misses K loves me UwU

**Benny Boy:** I think she'd kill you if given the chance 

**Vibe check Tozier:** correct you are, Benny. 

**Vibe check Tozier:** we have a kismesis type relationship 

**The goat boat:** oh no, Richie

**Winter Fire:** FUCK OUTTW H3RE WITH THAT HOMESTUCK SH I T

**Winter Fire:** WERE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Rememb3r that one time Miss Zavala was talking abt Hitler deadpan s he said he'd like Stan bc he had "blonde" hair end Stan deadpan ssaid "im Jewish"? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** bc I'm thinking abt it 

**Big Bill:** I'm sorry, WHAT 

**Stan the Man:** Yeah 

**Stan the Man:** It was super funny honestly 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Watching his face morph into something of pure terror and dismay 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Like 

**Vibe check Tozier:** How did he not realize it????

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Richie 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Sorry, did I say too much? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** I can shut up 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Dude, no

**Eddie Spaghetti:** I just wanted to get your attention so I could ask why your room smells like fruit??

**Eddie Spaghetti:** You good? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** you're at my hkjsd?? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** house*

**Vibe check Tozier:** I'm at stan's house 

**Vibe check Tozier:** We'll be back over in a second 

**Winter Fire:** Why are you at Stan's? 

**Stan the Man:** We went to the store and figured we'd drop off what I got at my house forst 

**Stan the Man:** first* 

**Vibe check Tozier:** I got mf soda 

**Stan the Man:** We had a real " fuck it" attitude 

**Benny Boy:** wym?

**Vibe check Tozier:** I asked him if I should buy the last five Dr peppers they had and he said "if you want to" and I said fuck it and bought jt 

**Vibe check Tozier:** and that's how it's been the entire time 

**Vibe check Tozier:** so I bought a lot of shot and stole a cart 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** why does your room smell like FRUIT Richie 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Check the top drawer of my night side table 

**Vibe check Tozier:** side night table? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Side table 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Richard 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** What the fuck 

**The goat boat:** What is it? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** a collective 20 lbs of gummy bears that I spent forty bucks on UwU 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Got stoned as fuck with Stan the other day and that's what we bought 

**Winter Fire:** Where the fuck do you get all of this money??? 

**Winter Fire:** ????

**Vibe check Tozier:** I work at the Aladdin theater??? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** I have literally snuck you guys into movies before??? 

**Winter Fire:** Youre getting all of thjs forom the theater???

**Vibe check Tozier:** Maggie used to screw the owner so I get 18 bucks an hour and them the money my parents send me for rent and whatever else 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Wait you don't see hour parents? 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Your*

**Vibe check Tozier:** is this seriously not common knowledge??? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** The adult Toziers haven't been in Derry for years??? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** not since they divorced like 3 years ago???

**Winter Fire:** Youre living alone???? 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Yeah 

**Big Bill:** and yet we've rarely ever been to your house smh 

**Vibe check Tozier:** We always go to stans or bevs or bens 

**Vibe check Tozier:** the reason we don't go to my homee is because

**Vibe check Tozier:** I literally don't have a reason 

**Vibe check Tozier:** I literally invite y'all all to stay the night at least once a week 

**The goat boat:** I feel bad that I can rarely ever come over :( 

**Vibe check Tozier:** It's okay dude 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Gonna have to pull the ole Tozier charm on your uncle ;))

**The goat boat:** No

**Vibe check Tozier:** You're right 

**Vibe check Tozier:** The lovely misses K would be very upset if I cheated 

**Big Bill:** I hate this fucking family 

**The goat boat:** Same :/

**Vibe check Tozier:** Yall are mean :( 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Henry took my fhckingggg 

**Vibe check Tozier:** Hearing aid again 

**Vibe check Tozier:** My ear is fucking BLEEDING 

**Big Bill:** Where are Stan and Eddie? 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** We're with him 

**Stan the Man:** Jfc 


End file.
